Children of the Stars
by Silverlight1313
Summary: Eight kits that would never belong. Two for the silent shadows, two for the ever moving river, two for the swift wind, and two for the great Thunder. As the storm starts brewing in the dark, some must rise to the challenge. *rewritten version of Silverkits story*


**So I'm back people! The new version of Silverkits story. Only that it's not Silverkit anymore, and it's not all Thunderclan. So basically, the clans never moved. All the same things happened, and it's been years and years since the prophecy of the stars. Shadowclan isn't as evil as everyone thinks. So here we are, welcome to Children of the Stars.**

"Stardust!" A pure black tom dropped a rabbit and bounded to a crack in the huge rock in the middle of the clearing and squeezing in, dropping down into the soft, grassy floor of the cave.  
A pretty grey and white she cat writhed in a nest of moss, her breaths coming in gasps, and her belly swollen with unborn kits.  
"Stardust!" The tom called again, rushing to his mates side and covering her with licks. "Are they coming?"  
Stardust screeched in pain, causing her mate to leap backwards. "Of _course_ they're coming, what do you think?!" The she cat panted, her claws scratching at her nest desperately as she swallowed back another shriek.  
"Here!" The tom pushed a stick forwards, and Stardust bit down gratefully. "What can I do?"  
"I don't know!" Stardust snarled back at him, "_I'm_ the one having the kits!"  
"Okay, okay." The tom muttered to himself. "I'll be right here."  
Stardust hissed in pain, and a dark grey tabby she cat with silver markings slid out onto the moss. Now _this_ was something The tom knew how to do. He scooped up the little she kit and licked her until she started breathing and whining for milk. He set her down at Stardusts stomach, at which she instantly started suckling.  
A second kit, this one as dark as an upcoming storm cloud was introduced to the world, and the tom repeated the process, setting her down next to her sister.  
The stick split into two as Stardust groaned, giving birth to her third kit, a tom as black as night.  
Stardust shuddered and spat the stick out as she threw her head back, another tom joining his siblings, this one grey as a morning fog.  
Stardust was growing weaker, and the tom licked her pelt with worry. A fifth kit was born. A sixth. A seventh. The last one, the eight, was a tom. Stardust curled up around her kits wearily in her nest, not even bothering to groom herself. She went straight to sleep.  
The fifth kit was also a tom, a grey tabby. The sixth was a she cat. White as snow. The seventh was also a she cat, with a golden pelt that was most Iike Stardusts mother. The last, was a dappled brown tom. Four she cats, for toms. Perfect.  
The tom slipped outside and dragged the rabbit into their den, keeping watch over his family.  
Sunlight was streaming into the den when Stardust woke, purring softly as she saw her kits, squashed together at her belly. "Good morning, Sky." She licked his cheek as he settled down next to her, offering her a piece of rabbit. She ate ravenously, finishing half the rabbit right before Sky' eyes. He purred, ate the rest, and buried the bones outside.  
"What should we name them, Sky?" Stardust asked thoughtfully, her gaze never leaving her kits.  
"You know we can't keep them, right?" Sky checked, searching his mates face. She betrayed nothing.  
"Yes."

"But where are we going to leave them?"

"There are four clans in the forest around here, "Stardust mewed dully. "We'll leave two at each clan." Her mew shook, but her gaze remained steady.  
Sky pressed his muzzle briefly to Stardusts head then looked down at his kits.  
"Night." He nodded at the third born tom, and Stardust purred. "Night.  
"Copper" Stardust licked the golden she cats pelt softly. The little kit was the color of copper.  
"Oak." The youngest of the litter had a pelt that matched the bark of an oak tree.  
"Moon for the white she kit."  
"Storm for the second she kit. She is as dark as a storm cloud."  
"Stone for the grey tabby."  
"Fog for the first tom."  
"Shade for the first she cat."  
Stardust pressed her nose into her mates fur. "They are beautiful names." Her eyes clouded with grief." We should take them before we get too attached to them."  
Sky's eyes betrayed his pain. "Four clans. Wind, Shadow, Thunder, and River. We must choose wisely."  
Stardust took a deep breath. "Oak should go to Shadowclan." Sky agreed with a nod.  
"Stone to Riverclan."  
"Fog to Riverclan as well."  
"Moon to Shadowclan."  
"Night to Windclan."  
"Copper to Thunderclan."  
"Storm to Windclan."  
"And that leave Shade for Thunderclan."  
The mates pressed their noses together, each knowing that the kits had to go.  
"We should do it now." Stardust' mew was distressed. "Windclan borders our temporary home. We should take Storm and Night now. I can't do it any later."  
Sky wrapped his tail around his mate, gently taking Night in his jaws. "Come."  
Stardust followed him shakily with Storm and the two sat in a space between two large oaks, waiting for a patrol to come. It did sooner then they expected, and the patrol stopped on surprise as they saw the two loners at Fourtrees with two kits.  
"Who are you?" The leader, a lean grey she cat stopped in front of Sky and Stardust, her clanmates, two toms and another she cat behind her.  
"Are you Windclan?" Sky started hesitantly, setting Night down softly.  
"Yes."  
"I am Sky, and this is my mate Stardust." Sky paused, not quite knowing how to continue. "She kitted in the night, and we...we really have no choice but to leave them in the best paws we can find. Please." Stardust pressed herself into Sky' fur, wrapping her tail around Oak.  
The she cat frowned, taking in the two kits. "What sort of mother would abandon her kits?"  
"We have no choice." Stardust mewed hollowly. "We can't raise them. We don't want them to know who we are." She pleaded. "It's not their burden to bear, what we did to them. We travel too much for kits." She was hiding half the truth, but she couldn't bear to tell them any more.  
"Can you raise them as your clans very own? Without looking down at them because they weren't born in the clan?"  
"No." The she cat mewed, cocking her head at the kits. "We will take them. We will not burden them with problems that were not their own."  
Sky and Stardust nodded, and picking up their kits for the last time, have them to the Windclan cats.  
"Please take care of them. Their names are Night and Storm." Stardust pleaded, and the she cat nodded to the two loners before heading back into the moorland.  
Stardust buried her muzzle into her mates fur as her kits disappeared from sight.  
"Thunderclan." Stardust whispered, heading back into the crack in the rock, where her kits were still sleeping, huddled together in a ball of fur.  
Softly, Stardust scooped up Shade, and Sky took Copper as they waited for a Thunderclan patrol. It wasn't long before one came, consisting of three cats, two toms and a she cat. The tom in the lead stopped in front of Sky and Sunflower.  
"What are two loners doing at Fourtrees?" A smaller tom at the side of the she cat asked, his amber eyes spread wide.  
"Hush, Flamepaw." The she cat slapped her tail over Flamepaws mouth.  
The lead tom stepped forwards, his eyes darting to Copper and Shade.  
"What are you doing here with two kits?"  
"We want you to take them in." Sky answered, his tail curled around Copper' little body. "We have a life that can not include a kit."  
Stardust' eyes were still clouded with grief for Night and Storm, but she sat strong beside Sky. "However much it pains us to give them away, we have to ask you to raise them as a member of your own clan, without telling them that they are actually kits of loners."  
The lead toms eyes softened slightly as he took in the sight of the weary, grief battered loners with their kits.  
"We will take them." He mewed, dipping his head to Sky and Stardust. "I assure you they will have a good life in Thunderclan."  
"Thank you. This is Shade." Stardust licked the top of her head. "And Copper." She brushed her tail around her. Sky and Stardust bid their kits good bye, and the patrol took off with the two she cats.  
"Shadowclan." Sky decided looking at the tall, silent pines. Moon and Oak slept at their parents paws, as light paw steps thudded towards Fourtrees.  
"Halt!" The she cat in the lead stopped before Stardust and Sky.  
"What are you doing on our border?"  
"We have come to ask you to take in our kits." Sky could not bear to do any more explaining, as the patrol took in the kits.  
"Please, all we ask of you is to be good to them, and not judge them because they weren't born in your clan."  
"Shadowclan needs new kits." The she cat mewed softly, taking in the kits. "We will take good care of them."  
"Thank you. Their names are Oak and Moon."  
"Beautiful names." The she cat picked up Moon, and another picked up Oak. "We will be good to them."  
Stardust and Sky dipped their heads to the she cat as the patrol headed deeper into the woods.  
"Riverclan left." Sky and Stardust dropped silently into their den, taking the last two kits, Stone and Fog, before heading to the Riverclan border along the very edge of Thunderclans. A patrol was marking the border as the two reached it, and their fur bushes up in surprise.  
"Loners?" The largest tom in the group stepped forwards, sniffing the two cautiously.  
"Yes." Sky replied. "We would like you to take our kits."  
The tom seemed surprised at the bluntness of the offer, as he turned his gaze to Fog and Stone. "Why?"  
"We can't raise them. But we beg of you to take them in, raise them as your own, without looking down at them for not being clan born." Stardust repeated the words she had uttered to the other four clans, her blue eyes pleading.  
Stone lifted his head, letting out a tiny mew, his eyes not yet opened.  
The toms eyes softened, and he nodded. "We will. What are their names?"  
"Stone and Fog." Sky licked each kit in turn.  
"Names that belong at the river." The tom commented.  
"You will take them?"  
"Of course." The tom signaled to two of the other cats, and they picked up the kits gently. "Go along the river as you are leaving. None will harm you."  
"Thank you." Stardust dipped her head as the trio slipped into the water, their heads held high to not get the kits wet.  
"Goodbye, little ones." Sky wrapped his tail around Stardust, and the two ran towards the rest of the world, leaving their eight kits scattered in the clans.  
The shadow that would always stay


End file.
